


Holmesian Humanity

by Mischieffoal



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischieffoal/pseuds/Mischieffoal





	Holmesian Humanity

As the many security cameras monitoring New Scotland Yard's entrance turned away from their target areas, Mycroft Holmes stepped out of his car and walked into the police HQ. Kathy Eleanor Holmes was in his office, her feet on his desk as she tried to balance a grape on his nose. Once again she had sneaked into the police HQ without being stopped. "Well?" Mycroft sighed when he spotted her through the doorway. "What does my darling sister want to criticise me about today?" He stopped himself as he reached for a chocolate that Kathy had brought with her and left on his desk.

She rolled the grape down her nose into her mouth, chewing it gently. She raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you going to say hello to your sister who had entered the country and plan on staying here for the first time in seven years?" She jumped up smiling at him.

He smiled back and, in a rare moment of Holmesian humanity, he reached out to his little sister and pulled her into a hug. "You're going to stay?" He asked, hopefully. "Our mother is not feeling her best, what with...you know...what 'happened' to our brother." He sounded very uncomfortable. Katherine hugged her brother back, holding onto him. 

It had been years since they had seen each, let alone hugged. "I plan to stay, yes." She rolled her eyes, "Sherlock is a dick sometimes." she stated blandly. He smiled again. "I believe that is what we call an understatement. Where are you going to stay?" He didn't mention the fact that he knew she had moved into 221c Baker Street three days ago, but then she probably knew he knew, so it didn't really matter. 

She chuckled, pulling back from the hug. "You know where." She said chuckling as she seated herself on top of his desk, as he sat down behind it. 

"And what does John think about his 'dead' flatmate's sister living next door to him?" He asked more seriously. "Or doesn't he know yet? We can't protect him forever." 

Katherine frowned at him, "Sherlock is living in the apartment." She said. "And he was cool with it, It appreciates the company" she said gently. 

"He's come back?!" Mycroft spluttered. "Why hasn't he told me? Which apartment - 221b?! He jumped off a hospital and now he's just come back?!" Katherine looked confused. "He jumped off a hospital?!" she said in disbelief. She had been in confinement for seven months, and no information had got to her.

"Oh." Mycroft walked over to a filing cabinet marked top secret and pulled out a file named 'S Holmes'. "Perhaps you should read this. None of it is true, but you should still read it to know what has happened to our brother." The file was overflowing with newspaper cuttings - the top one read "SUICIDE OF FAKE GENIUS". She glanced through it quickly taking in the information at a very fast speed. She had always been a quicker reader than her brothers. 

"This is a load of crap." 

"I wouldn't put it quite like that, but yes." He took the folder back and filed it away, locking the drawer afterwards. "Sherlock, to all intents and purposes, is dead and a fraud. And now you're telling me that he's living in his apartment with John again? Idiot." He shook his head in disbelief. 

She nodded, "He's there. And John's acting like its completely normal" she said gently.

"Humph." He pulled on his jacket, grabbed his umbrella and opened the door. "Well, are you going to show your brother around your new flat or not?" Katherine grinned and slid her arm around her brother, walking with him. 


End file.
